


Hobby

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Murder Family
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Když je syn po otci.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hobby

Mladý Hannibal Lecter seděl naproti svým otcům, oči sklopené k zemi a nervózně si hrál s rukama. Jeho tatínek byl na něj pořádně naštvaný, zatímco jeho otec na něj nemohl být pyšnější.

,,Hanni, nechápu, jak jsi to mohl udělat.ˮ 

V jeho hlasu mohl jistě rozpoznat, jak moc jeho tatínek nesouhlasil s jeho činem. 

,,Byli zlí.ˮ bránil se Hanni a podíval se na svého otce doufaje, že ho podpoří.  
,,To není dobrý důvod.ˮ  
,,Ale Wille, já si myslím, že je to velmi dobrý důvod.ˮ bránil Hannibal svého malého chlapce.  
,,Není, Hannibale, v tomto ho přece nemůžeš podporovat.ˮ  
,,Mohu.ˮ  
,,Náš syn zabil dva své spolužáky a vykuchal je. Když jsme se bavili o jeho výchově, domluvili jsme se, že ho do toho nebudeš zatahovat.ˮ  
,,Nechápu, o čem mluvíš, Wille.ˮ hrál nevinného Hannibal.  
,,Mluvím o tom, jak jsi ho učil, jak správně z člověka vyňat orgány a zamést za sebou stopy. Nemysli si, že jsem nevěděl o tvých lekcích. Nechápu, jak sis mohl myslet, že mě oblbneš a utajíš to přede mnou. Nejenže jsi mi lhal do očí, ale porušil jsi naši dohodu.ˮ  
,,Promiň, Wille.ˮ  
,,Nehraj to na mě, já vím, že ti to není líto.ˮ protočil Will oči a povzdechl si. Unaveně si projel rukou vlasy a Hannibal se začal cítit špatně. ,,Myslel jsem, že máš víc rozumu, Hannibale. Stačí mi, že musím krýt tebe, ne ještě našeho syna.ˮ  
,,Mrzí mě to.ˮ fňukl Hanni tiše.  
,,Jdu si lehnout, vy se zatím zkuste nad sebou zamyslet.ˮ pronesl Will poslední slovo a odešel nahoru do ložnice.

,,Měli bychom mu říct, kde skončily jejich orgány?ˮ zeptal se Hanni.  
,,Ne, to poslední co bychom chtěli je, aby zjistil, že jsme dneska měli tvé spolužáky na večeři.ˮ


End file.
